the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Guidelines
To ensure this wiki is under control and has a great community, rules have been put in place for people to follow. If a user breaks one of these rules and are caught, they may face punishments which are stated next to the rule they have broken. If the user has violated the rules multiple times, they may be permanently removed from this wiki without allowance of repealing it. Even admins are subject to rules so if you have any problems against an admin, let Supermario From Roblox know and they may help you with the situation. If a rule should be added or revoked, please contact an admin of The Conquerors 3 ROBLOX Wikia so they can discuss about that. Rules 1) No aggressive behavior ''' * No bad language * Any hostile behavior, regardless of intention * Don't be a nuisance to others (This can vary greatly, so ultimately respect other people's limits) * Commenting / criticizing must not intentionally anger others and if criticizing ones work, be nice and not harsh 2) '''No advertising without permission (must ask an admin or higher) * Any non-Roblox non-wiki external links count as advertising 3) No vandalizing or off topic changes on a page * On wiki terms, vandalizing means to alter a page to be unfit for wiki uses * Do not add any pages which have no context in The Conquerors 3 (Things such as discord must be approve of first and will be placed in a designated page with other related things) = Penalties to any rule breakers are announced at the bottom of the page. = Becoming An Admin / Bureaucrats To become an administrator in the wiki, you must first wait until an announcement is made allowing the sending of applications to a specific person / page. The announcement can only be announced by the owner them self and by forging or lying about being a real announcement, you can be blocked for a week. Once an announcement comes, it either involves in application by poll (better explanation below) or by giving a reason why you should be what you want to be. The following explains the two ways you can become an administrator / bureaucrat : = 1) Application via poll Application via poll is when a poll is released with certain names of people. These people will always have contributed over 50 times and have been viewed over a duration of time and have been seen as fit for being an admin. It is possible to be added to the poll but a valid reason must be stated (see application via reasoning) before you can be added. By the end of the election, most likely only one candidate will be chosen to be a new admin and will most likely be the most up-voted person. 2) Application via reasoning Application via reasoning is when either you want to be added into a poll for becoming admin or when an announcement is made specifically announcing that application via reasoning will be how the next admin may be decided. A few things to be added into your application are : * Contributions * Past work * How long you have been on the wiki * A inference about the wiki community's opinion about you After adding the few things to your application, you can now post your reasoning. If you have any additional things you want to add after posting, do not post again about it but edit your last post. Once enough applications have been sent, the admins will decide whether if they will use a poll to decide or will decide by themselves. Afterwards, if a candidate is chosen to be fit for the role they asked for, they will be added in as that new role by the end of the election. Reporting An User If a player is found breaking one of these rules, please notify an admin. If they continue to break these rules while an admin is busy, try to attempt to counter them by reverting any damage which has been done by that user. Penalties Minor Penalties Minor penalties are penalties that do not have intensive or long punishments. In one month, if the person does not do enough offenses, they will have any stacks of offenses reset. Any offenses that have reached the additional stage will not be reset until the person's time is done and have waited for a month. If the person does offenses enough, even if their last offense was even a year ago, they have a chance to be able to be counted doing a major penalty. Aggressive Behavior -''' * First through third offenses will be a warning * Fourth offense will be a one day suspension from the wiki * Fifth offense will be a week suspension from the wiki * Additional offenses will include the amount of offenses in one year times a week suspension 'Advertising -' * First through fifth offenses will be a warning * Sixth offense will be a one week suspension from the wiki * Additional offenses will be a week times the amount of additional offenses the person have done. 'Vandalizing -' * First offense will be a warning * Second through fifth offense will involve in a week suspension * Additional offenses will involve in a month suspension times the amount of offenses = '''Major Penalties Major penalties are penalties which are intensive and long-lasting punishments. It involves in things such as tampering with important data (polls for electing an admin) or by impersonating an admin (state it as a joke and it will not count as an offense). Stacked offenses will not be reset until a year has gone by since their first offense of that year. If the person has done enough offenses in a year, they will be permanently banned until they have given a great reason why they should be unblocked. They could also have been suggested by many to be unbanned which thorough research on the person will be done to truly see if they are worthy of having their punishment removed. Offense Punishments * First offense will involve in a month ban * Second offense will involve in a three month ban * Third offense will involve in a year ban * Final offense will involve in a permanent ban * Additional offenses after being unblocked will result in a permanent ban without a chance of being unbanned. Category:Browse